Useless
by FireDiscoNinja
Summary: Useless, that is how Fabian feels everyday. He isn't the handsomest or the most athletic or the most charming or the most popular. But one day some comes into his life, that finally sees the Fabian that he is forced to hide. AU
1. Summary

**Summary**

Title: Useless

House of Anubis Fan-fiction

Pairing: Fabina

Rating: M for swearing, cutting and possible lemons.

Summary: Useless, that is how Fabian feels everyday. He isn't the handsomest or the most athletic or the most charming or the most popular. But one day some comes into his life, that finally sees the Fabian that he is forced to hide.

Hey Ninjas, that is what I plan on calling my readers even though I don't have any as of yet. This is my very first fanfiction featuring one of my favorite couples of all time. I am a gigantic newb when it comes to this, so I'm sorry if it isn't perfect.

I've always read Fabina stories about Nina being the one with the problems, but I want to create on where it is the other way. I have no idea how it's going to turn out, though I have a rough plan in mind.

I'll probably update every 1 - 2 weeks depending on my schedule; which includes tests, homework, and clubs. I'm sorry if I don't hold up to my promise.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hello my readers so I know the characters are extremely OOC in this story but I felt like I needed to vent my frustration about mindless assholes, and I thought the best way to convey my feelings about this topic of bullying was to write a story with my favorite pairing. This story won't feature many of the original cast and if it does I have to make them very rage inducing for the sake of the plot.**

***INCLUDES SOME LANGUAGE AND SELF HARM, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

*Fabians POV*

I was forced to spend another day with these mindless assholes. This time I counted all of the punches, all of the insults, all of the sneers and all of the laughter at me. I wasn't very surprised at the number, 212 times. As I walked home I contemplated a lot about my life and why this has to happen to me. I shifted the bag on my shoulder and pulled at my sleeves just to make sure no one could see the scars. If they did, they surely didn't make a spectacle of it.

"Hey sweetie! How was school?" my mother chirped as I came through the door. She was always so happy, her happiness is one of the reasons that I didn't go through with my plan a while back. **(You could probably guess what this means)**

"I guess it was ok." I reply sheepishly. My mom being ever the optimist mistakes this as a sign that I have fallen hopelessly in love.

"Ooh, troubles of the heart?" she coos. I've been in this situation before so I know how to get out of this one.

"I think your pot is boiling over, mom!" This wasn't exactly untrue, it was boiling but the bubbles I saw were a normal reaction for the act of boiling.

I slipped out of the room quickly only to be stopped by my father.

"Hey kiddo! You're mother and I have been talking and we both agreed that you shouldn't stay locked up in your room all day every day. And the neighbors told us of this great place." My father said enthusiastically. For me this was just another place to get laughed at.

"It's great! It's a place where you can socialize, and get help with your homework. But I imagine you'll be doing most of the helping." He chuckled. I did my best to fake a smile, apparently it was pretty convincing since he didn't suspect a thing.

"We'll expect you home late tomorrow, I want you to enjoy your youth ok? I don't expect you to go everyday, just a few days a week will make your mom happy." I nodded at his words even though I was dying inside. Looks like tonight isn't the night I keep the razor in my hiding spot.

**~The Next Day~**

After enduring another storm of hate directed at me, I walked to the address my father gave me. After looking dazed for a moment at the room I found a quiet spot in the corner where no one could notice me. At least I thought no one could notice me, my thought held true up until She came into the room and sat down across from me right next to the heater. She wasn't uncomfortably close but it was close enough where I could smell her lotion or perfume, it smelled like cinammon and vanilla. I guess she sensed my unease because she stuttered when she told me, "Is it ok if I sit here? I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything, I'm probably just annoying you! I'll just move to the other side, sorry."

I looked at her in astonishment, no one ever gives a damn to how I feel, except my parents but they barley undrstand my pain. I searched for my words before she could gather all her stuff.

"It's o-okay." I stammered. She looked up at me with a big smile

"Are you sure?" she said in a delicate voice. I just nodded my response and she took her seat, I guess tonight's the night I don't cut myself TOO badly.

**Ninjas! So what's the verdict? Like, love, hate? I need some feedback. Next chapter will be in Nina's POV. Obviously she is the She fabian mentioned. Just in case you are curious, I won't ever go into depth about how Fabian cuts himself, but there will be descrptions of the scars so you hav been warned! **

**Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hi Ninjas, it's me again. I was surprised I got followers on this story I was literally jumping around. I'm pretty sure my neighbors on the floor below me hate me. Anyway, I promised another chapter, it's been two weeks and here it is.**

**This chapter as said before is in Nina's POV and it takes place right after her school day ends and before the whole meeting Fabian.**

***INCLUDES SOME LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF SELF HARM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

*Nina's POV*

I stepped out into the breezy chill that is England, I felt goosebumps rise on my arms and legs. I probably should not have worn a dress to school, or at least brought a change of clothes like Matt suggested. Speaking of which, as I reached the end of the block his ringtone blared for all of the street to hear.

"Bet you wish you took my advice about the weather." His taunts the moment I answer the phone. I roll my eyes, are all brothers supposed to be this annoying?

"I actually like the breeze, thank you very much." I retort back. All he responds is a chuckle.

"Today I'll be home late since I'm going to the Starlight Palace **(That's what I decided to call the place where Fabian is)**." I say as I walk around the corner to the doors of the place.

"Fine. One question though, why don't we spend any time together anymore? Don't you love me anymore?" Matt pouts into the phone.

"I don't spend time with you because I feel like a third wheel added to you and your constantly shifting girlfriends." I spit back. At this point I'm right next to the entrance.

"Well I gotta go, see you later." I says a little out of breath, I didn't realize I was speed walking the entire time.

"Fine, don't get raped on the way home." He says right before he hangs up. Yup, I come from a family of weirdoes.

I entered the building and the first thing that hits me is the aroma of the cafe which has a strong smell of lattes and a side of douche bag. I swear this place is full of them, if it weren't for my annoying brother and his long string of skanks I wouldn't even bother to come here. I scanned the study hall briefly and all the tables were taken, almost all of them are full of guys that have tried to previously pick me up.

All but one table, the last one I find has a new guy sitting at the far side. He seemed harmless enough, and very absorbed in his work. I took a shot and sat down at the middle chair opposite of the guy. We were diagonal from each other. I saw him look at me and stiffen, I guess I should say something. But the minute I looked at him in the eyes I lost my words.

"Is it ok if I sit here? I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything, I'm probably just annoying you! I'll just move to the other side, sorry." I stuttered through most of that sentence with my head down embarrassed.

"It's o-okay." he stammered with a cute accent. I smiled at him unsure of why I was so happy that he allowed me to stay.

"Are you sure?" I asked to be certain I heard him right. He just nodded his response, causing his hair to shift making me able to see his features better.

His skin contrasted sharply with his dark hair, red dots covered his cheeks and a little bit of his forehead. His blue eyes shone threw his glasses. (**I know that Brad Kavanagh, the actor of Fabian, does not have acne or glasses but for the purpose of this story he is going to have to have them.)** I had the urge to just go, 'AWWWWW' but he might find that to awkward considering we don't even know each other.

"My n-n-name is F-Fab-Fabian." he said to me in broken patches.

"You're cute Fabian. I'm Nina." I respond, not looking at him as I take my notebooks out of my messenger bag since I didn't want him to see me blush at my own boldness. When I looked back at him his mouth was open in astonishment while his cheeks were even more pigmented by his scarlet blush.

I wasn't sure what to do after that so we both sat in an awkward silence as we both worked on our own things. That was until his phone started ringing with the notification of a text message, he quickly tried to silence it but I still heard a little bit of it. He muttered a quick sorry while i tried to process where I heard the song that played. I was probably staring intently at the clock because he said shyly, "You know you don't have to sit with me if it's just out of pity. I'd actually prefer it if you didn't." I snapped my head back at him with a confused expression.

"What makes you think I want to leave?" I questioned, all he did was look at me like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. He waited a whole minute to answer me.

"You were looking hardly at the clock: that means you either don't want to be here or you're blind." He answered coolly, the most confidence I've seen from him since I met him. "Well, since you think I'm cute, blind could be a valid option." He added as an afterthought.

"Your ringtone, wasn't that one of the ending songs to Soul Eater?" I asked and apparently surprised him since he struggled for his words again. "By the way I didn't even realize I was staring at the clock, I was looking into space as I tried to figure out where I heard your ringtone before." I say as he just looked at me like I just said I saw an alien.

"It is from Soul Eater, you were right." He responded with his head down, I guess out of embarrasment.  
"My favorites were Death the Kid, Stein, and Spirit." I said absentmindedly as I worked on my Chemistry homework. **(Keep in mind this is taking place when they are in sophomore year.) **

"Mine were Crona, Stein, and Tsubake." He responded. "Did you think Crona was a boy or a girl?" He asked. **(By the way this is an anime, this one was really wierd but cool so check it out if you want.)**

This continued on for about an hour and a half, we just kept talking. Not only about anime but Sherlock, movies, and books. That was until I started to get hungry.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the cafe, I'm starving. Do you want me you bring you back anything?" I asked as I got my wallet out of my bag. His stomach growled and we both laughed, a little too loudly might I add.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I said as I turned to the cafe, but before I could move he asked me to wait. I turned too see him rummaging through his bag, probably for money.

"Don't worry about it, my treat." I said smiling. "Think of it as payment for you helping me with that chemistry problem." He chuckled.

"Nothing with jelly." Fabian said as he continued his work. "Yeah I can't stand jelly either." I said as I turned and walked to the lovely smell of food.

I came back with some doughnuts, apple cider, and hot chocolate. We laughed and talked the remainder of the time until it turned 7:30 PM.

"I'm sorry I have to go, my ride is here." Fabian said sadly as he gathered his stuff.  
"It's ok, we would have had to leave eventually since this place does have a closing time." I respond hopefully easing his sorrow even though I don't want to say goodbye either. He turned away and started to walk, then I called to him. I don't even think I did that voluntarily, like my brain did it on it's own.

"Will I see you again?" I blurted out looking down at my books. I think he's smilig, but I'm too afraid to look.  
"Well, will you be here tomorrow?" He asks. It's at that instant that I know he likes talking to me just as much as I like talking to him. I nod, my fear still going strong so I don't look up.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."I hear as he walks away. I look up just in tim to see him pause at the door turn back and wave. I both blush and smile as I wave back.

**So there you have it, an extra long chapter since you guys were patient and waited 2 weeks. Next chapter I'll probably shift POV to Fabian again. Also I think I'm going to sped the story a little. Like the next chapter will be 3 months later. I want to make the story span years and it's difficult to do that writing a chapter for very day. But sometimes I'm going to write 2 chapters in alternate perspectives depending how I feel.**

**Anyway Ninjas, stay tuned!**

**ALSO if you have any ideas for drama that would be AWESOMESAUCE!**

**See you guys in 2 weeks :)**


End file.
